[unreadable] This proposal requests $4.0 million to renovate space in old Hubbard Hospital of Meharry Medical College to establish a unitary location for the Center for Women's Health Research (CWHRR). This renovated space will house a laboratory equipped for human cell biology studies; core facilities for endocrine assays, monitored exercise, radiological studies and behavioral studies; four faculty offices; a seminar room; and one examination room. These renovations will consolidate research on health issues that disproportionately affect women of color conducted by investigators in the departments of obstetrics and gynecology and psychiatry; the two foci of these studies are sexual and reproductive health and socio-behavioral dimensions of AIDS. Over the next 3-5 years the CWHR will strengthen these foci and enrich them by drawing in investigators in three other research areas represented at the college: breast cancer, health care access and quality, and social and environmental factors in women's health. In [unreadable] addition to housing facilities for experimentation in the two focus areas, the renovated areas of the Center will provide a locus for scientific exchange among investigators in women's health by means of seminars and colloquia, and will provide a research-training center for students, residents, and faculty in women's health. [unreadable] [unreadable]